bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Harwood
Barnaby John Harwood (born 7 November 1979) is an English television presenter and actor, known for his work with CBBC. Career Television For CBBC, Harwood presented Prank Patrol and was a voice-over commentator for The Smokehouse, while on BBC Two, he co-presented Basil's Swap Shop (a re-make of Multi-Coloured Swap Shop), alongside Basil Brush. Previous work for CBBC included gameshow Crush in 2004, Sport Relief Gets Sub'd!, a Sport Relief 2006 show and as co-presenter of Smile, which aired each Sunday on BBC Two until 26 August 2007 and saw him win a Children's BAFTA for best presenter. He also co-hosted the Doctor Who tie-in programme Totally Doctor Who until it was scrapped after series 3 in 2007. Harwood was also the Control Voice in an episode of the Doctor Who spin off animated series The Infinite Quest. As an extra, he appeared in the Doctor Who episode "Love & Monsters", which was first transmitted on 17 June 2006. In July 2007, Harwood fronted The Sorcerer's Apprentice, a daily reality series following a group of children learning magic at a Harry Potter-style boarding school. Bear Behaving Badly, a 26-part sitcom starring Harwood and Nev the bear from Smile, was broadcast on BBC One between September and October 2007. In February 2008, Harwood starred as the 'hidden' celebrity in an episode of Hider in the House. Harwood's worked on the series Inside Life which is the children's companion series to the BBC Natural History Unit's Life. Harwood narrates all ten programmes. On 13 December 2010 it was revealed on the BBC's Blue Peter that Harwood would be the new presenter on the show, taking over from Joel Defries. Radio In addition to his television work, he presented BBC Radio 4 children's magazine programme Go 4 It and co-presents Big Toe Books (previously The Big Toe Radio Show), for BBC 7. Music Harwood can play the guitar and piano and is also the keyboardist in The MüVs. As a singer/songwriter he composed the theme music to Bear Behaving Badly and Prank Patrol. Other appearances In pantomime, he played Idle Jack in Dick Whittington at The Anvil Theatre, Basingstoke, between November 2005 and January 2006. From December 2007 to January 2008, Harwood appeared at The Assembly Hall Theatre, Tunbridge Wells as Buttons in Cinderella. In April 2008, he appeared in a musical version of Beauty and the Beast as Jangles the court jester at the Central Theatre in Chatham, Kent. In December 2008 to January 2009, Harwood starred in Peter Pan at the Pavilion theatre in Bournemouth. In December 2009 to January 2010, he starred in Peter Pan at the Grande Theatre in Blackpool. On 1 and 2 August 2009, he and Gemma Hunt presented a BBC Proms concert at the Royal Albert Hall in London entitled "EVOLUTION! A Darwin-inspired extravaganze for kids" (Prom21 and Prom23), during which they interviewed special guest Sir David Attenborough. Guest appearance on CBBC show TMi, 14 November 2009, alongside Little Boots. In 2010 he appeared at the Lichfield Garrick Theatre for their Christmas production of Peter Pan playing the lead role and co-starring with his father, comedian Barnaby. From 2 December 2011 – 8 January 2012, Barney played Muddles in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs at the Churchill Theatre in Bromley. In December 2013 Barney played "Peter Pan" at the Theatre Royale in Nottingham, alongside David Hasselhoff and Su Pollard. On the 17th August 2017, Barney announced his departure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITRTE7GwEEk eventually leaving on the 14th September 2017. References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:21st Century Presenters Category:Badges